Histoires estivales
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Olympiades d'été du forum les fées de l'écriture :) Suite de ficlets. Entre les souvenirs des uns et les tourments des autres, l'été sera chaud pour les personnages du manga !
1. Chapter 1

**Olympiades**

 **Ces ficlets ont été écrit dans le cadre des Olympiades des fées de l'écriture.**

 **À cause de mon retard et du site qui fait des siennes, je publierais une semaine = un chapitre.**

* * *

 _Secret : Cobra et Angel_

Quand elle descend l'escalier Angel sait que malgré toutes ses précautions, il l'entend. Néanmoins elle ne s'en offusque pas, c'est lui qu'elle vient voir.

D'ailleurs même s'il ne se retourne pas pour la voir arriver, il est quand même le premier à lancer le dialogue, le premier à évoquer le sujet même si c'est seulement à demi-mot. Ils n'ont pas besoin de longues phrases pour se comprendre. Surtout dans ce cas là.

Et, face à la lune, les deux anciens prisonniers se remémorent leur plus grand cauchemar. Celui dont ils ne parleront jamais. Pas même à Kinabra ou Yukino. Ils ne veulent pas les effrayer ou les faire souffrir encore plus que ce qu'elles n'ont déjà souffert par leur faute.

C'est cette même raison qui les pousse à ne rien révéler à leurs anciens compagnons de cellules. Chacun a déjà ses propres tourments, ils n'ont pas besoin d'y ajouter les leurs. Cela ne leur apporterait rien de savoir ce qui arrivaient à Sorano et Erik tous les premiers vendredis du mois.

Des heures plus tard, Midnight toujours le premier réveillé, même si personne ne le sait car il se recouche aussitôt, les trouvera endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 _Conseil : Silver et Grey_

Avant de mourir une première fois, Silver a donné un conseil à son fils.

 _Fais toujours ce qui te semble juste sans te préoccuper de ce que les autres croit. Tu es le maître de ton destin._

Grey a toujours suivi ces paroles. Il n'avait jamais trahi ses idéaux. Et si certaine fois ce fut une erreur comme lorsqu'il affronta le démon, provoquant la mort d'Ul, généralement ce conseil lui avait été bénéfique.

Mais là face à son géniteur, il hésite, troublé.

Aucune solution ne lui vient à l'esprit. Car, c'est à la fois Deliora, le monstre haï, qu'il aurait voulu tué mille fois. Et en même temps, c'est son père, un homme qui lui a appris à marcher, à lire, à reconnaître les bons champignons, à jouer aux dames. Et dans un temps pas si éloigné, ce même homme le prenait sur ses genoux et le laissait dormir dans ses bras.

Grey a dans sa mémoire tous ses souvenirs d'enfance. Et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il finit par prendre sa décision.

 _Fais toujours ce qui te semble juste._

La justice n'est pas à une affaire d'amour ni de vengeance. La justice c'est de se battre pour les autres.

* * *

 _Vérité : Sting et Natsu_

Le jour où Sting rencontre Natsu pour la première fois, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus le petit gamin excité, le fan qui savait tout.

Pourtant, en face de son ancienne idole, il ne peut empêcher les battements de son cœur toujours plus rapides, toujours plus forts.

Néanmoins, il réussit à garder son masque de dédain et d'arrogance avant de défier Natsu.

Jamais le chasseur de dragon ne doit savoir ce qu'il ressent encore pour lui, lorsqu'il apparaît, lorsqu'il lui sert la main. Jamais il ne doit comprendre à quel point il rêve de seulement lui demander un autographe.

* * *

 _Réveil : Jellal/Erza_

Ils s'embrassent à en perdre le souffle, se regardent, s'aiment.

Devant le lit, il y a les restes du fraisier que Jellal lui a donné pour se faire pardonner ses longs jours d'absence. Erza l'a presque terminé mais une autre faim, plus centrée sur la bouche de son compagnon, l'a détournée de cet objectif premier.

Partout ailleurs leurs vêtements de la veille étaitent éparpillée partout dans la chambre d'Erza. Cana, qui était passée une fois après le départ de Jellal, avait fait remarquée, moqueuse, qu'elle n'était par contre une visite de son décorateur dans sa chambre.

« À quoi tu penses ? demande soudain le jeune homme avant de poser ses lèvres sur le cou de la mage.

\- A toi, à nous, aux autres…

\- Ils savent n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne répond pas, se contente juste d'un regard ironique. La question était purement rhétorique. S'ils ne crient pas sur les toits en parlant de leur relation, ils ne sont pas non plus très discret et on déjà été surpris plus d'une fois.

Une douce mélodie vient interrompre leur câlin matinal.

Erza ouvre les yeux.

Elle n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'elle est seule.

* * *

 _Anniversaire : Mirajane/Laxus_

Mirajane se souvient parfaitement de la fête qui avait organisé pour fêté la première année des enfants Strauss dans la guilde. Elle aime à se rappeler la somptueuse robe qu'on avait offert à Lisanna et le sourire ébahi d'Elfman.

Tout est toujours une occasion de faire la fête à Fairy Tail et en vérité, celle-ci n'avait pas été exceptionnelle. Néanmoins, la jeune femme sait qu'elle restera à jamais l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. C'est un symbole, la preuve de leur appartenance à la guilde.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle donne comme raison lorsqu'on lui pose des questions à ce sujet.

Jamais elle n'avouera que si cette journée était si chère à ses yeux, c'est aussi et surtout à cause d'un adolescent blond qui lui avait offert une petite boîte à musique. Une boite que la rebelle qu'elle était alors avait fait semblant de rejeter alors même qu'elle s'empressait de la cacher dans ses affaires.

Et des années plus tard, une mage attend accoudée à son bar en écoutant la petite boite. Elle attend qu'un homme, son homme, lui revienne.

Ce jour est un jour spécial pour elle. Aujourd'hui on fête le trentième anniversaire de mariage de Mirajane et Laxus Dreyar.

* * *

 _Rencontre : Acnologia/Zeref_

Il se rappelait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu comme si leur rencontré s'était déroulé la veille. À l'époque, ils n'étaient que deux orphelins bien décidés à sortir de leur humble conditions et à comprendre les mystères de l'existence.

Ils s'étaient croisés sur le quais d'une gare. L'un allait vers le Nord, l'autre vers le Sud. Leurs regards s'étaient effleurés, leurs doigts frôlés. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment des enfants, et l'adolescence et ses hormones commençaient, pour leur plus grand désarroi, à les travailler.

Zeref devait admettre que s'il se souvenait aussi bien de cet autre garçon c'était parce qu'il était la première personne qu'il avait désiré. En fait, plus exactement, s'il devait vraiment être honnête avec lui-même, c'était la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais désirée.

Coup du sort étrange. Le jeune garçon mignon aux bouclettes brunes et au sourire fascinant se transforma en un homme sublime et extrêmement puissant, le seul être humain à partager l'immortalité de Zeref.

Et quand leurs chemins se croisèrent pour la deuxième fois, il n'y avait presque plus rien de leur première rencontre. Si ce n'est peut-être cette tension entre eux qui faisait bouillir leur sang et descendait pour se loger entre leurs jambes.

* * *

 _Cartes : Jubia et Cana_

« Je vois, je vois un beau jeune homme brun qui te prend le bras.

\- - Grey !

\- - Il s'avance vers toi, doucement et au loin on entend les clochers d'un église.

\- - On va se marier !

\- - Une jeune fille attrape un bouquet, et tes cheveux bleus sont parsemés de petits trucs blancs.»

À peine Cana eut-elle finit sa phrase que Jubia se mit à courir partout dans l'auberge pour annoncer son mariage avec Grey.

Lucy et Lisanna qui se tenaient à côté de l'apprentie voyante se tournèrent vers celle-ci en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Ben quoi j'allais quand même pas lui dire qu'on allait lui renverser un sac de farine à midi tapante, que Rogue viendrait l'aider et que dans un mouvement brusque il renverserait l'étagère du fleuriste, obligeant Yukino à rattraper les puis, elle m'a demandée de lui tirer les cartes, je lui ai tirée les cartes ET je lui ai fait plaisir sans mentir une seule fois. »

Les deux autres soupirèrent mais n'insistèrent pas.

Dehors, dans le marché Jubia croisa Rogue et Yukino et s'empressa de leur raconter son bonheur future sans faire attention à l'étal du boulanger et ses sacs.


	2. Chapter 2

_La deuxième semaine ) du 8 juillet au 14 !_

* * *

Eté

Il fait chaud à Magnolia. Très chaud. Trop chaud.

Alors même la timide Lisanna n'hésite pas à aller se prélasser dans la piscine. L'eau froide lui fait un bien fou et comme presque tous le monde est parti pour préparer le barbecue du soir, tout est calme autour d'elle. Le paradis.

Et puis, Natsu déboule soudainement et saute dans la piscine, éclaboussant les cheveux de son amie. Ces cheveux qu'elle a mis des heures à coiffer.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que la jeune femme ressente en elle un profond désir de meurtre et tente de noyer son ami.

* * *

Retrouvailles

Yukino sait que Minerva va revenir. Quand ils sont partis, Sting et Rogue avait un air si joyeux qu'elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de leur demander la raison de leur bonne humeur.

Elle a rapidement déchantée.

Contrairement à eux, elle n'a jamais écrasé autrui. Contrairement à elle, elle n'a jamais torturée ou humiliée publiquement quelqu'un.

Une enfance difficile n'explique pas tout.

Si elle veut regagner sa confiance à défaut de son amitié, Minerva devra bosser dur. Et même pour ça, la constellationniste n'est pas certaine qu'elle en soit capable. Dans tous les cas, elle ne cessera plus jamais de la surveiller.

* * *

Apprentissage de la magie

Lyon avait été le premier élève d'Ul. Pendant des jours il s'était battu, avait harcelé la jeune femme et il avait rarement été aussi heureux que lorsqu'elle l'avait accepté.

Grey était le deuxième élève d'Ul et il n'avait même pas demander à l'être. Elle l'avait trouvée et l'avait recueilli.

Lyon était un travailleur. Il passait des heures à s'entraîner. Il révisait ses bases chaque jour et progressait régulièrement.

Grey était un surdoué. Il comprenait instinctivement ce que sa mentor lui enseignait et réussissait à le maîtriser en quelques minutes.

Si Ul avait vécu plus longtemps, Grey aurait dépassé Lyon.

* * *

Souvenir

La vie réserve de multiples surprises à chacun. Et ces surprises, quelles soient joyeuses, tristes ou pleines d'émotions finissent toujours par se transformer en souvenirs.

Parmi eux, certains nous vont souffrir. On aimerait parfois qu'ils disparaissent de notre mémoire pour ne plus jamais revenir. Mais on sait aussi qu'ils sont une source d'apprentissage indispensable. C'est pour ça que pendant sept ans, Mest n'a rien oublier de sa fuite de l'île Tenrô. Même si parfois l'alcool aidant, il n'était pas certain de bien se rappeler.

D'autres sont plus joyeux. Ce sont eux qui nous permettent d'avancer quand tous semble perdu, eux qui nous prouve que malgré ses nombreux obstacles, la vie mérite bien d'être vécue.

Enfin, il y a les moments que Mest a partagé avec Wendy, la naissance de leur amitié, les sourires de la jeune fille et sa gentillesse. Quand il repense à ces instants passé avec elle, il a le cœur qui bat plus fort, les jambes flageolantes et le souffle court. Quand il se souvient du jour où elle l'a embrassée, là c'est tout son corps qui fait le grand huit.

En tout cas, il sait que ces souvenirs-là, même ses pouvoirs n'arriveraient pas à les effacer.

* * *

Jalousie

Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, Loki est jaloux d'Aquarius et de Cancer. Lui aussi, aurait aimé être l'un des premiers esprits de Lucy, la connaître enfant, la voir grandir.

Les esprits sont immortels et il n'est pas certain de pouvoir donner son âge avec exactitude. Tout ce qu'il peut dire c'est que la vie mortelle n'est rien à côté et qu'elle passe terriblement vite. Trop vite même.

Alors dix-neuf ans de perdu, c'est un retard impardonnable. Quelque chose, qu'il est certain de regretter longtemps quand viendra la fin.

Mais on ne croise que rarement les bonnes personnes au bon moment.

Rivalité

Dès sa première rencontre avec Cana, Bacchus a compris qu'elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Certes, elle avait l'air frêle mais il y avait dans son regard une telle détermination, une telle motivation qu'il avait failli déclarer forfait rien qu'en soutenant son regard.

Depuis lors, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent, ils se lancent des défis. Entre eux, une rivalité amicale est née, nourrie de fous rires d'ivrognes et de blagues un peu nulles.

Néanmoins, il arrive parfois que Bacchus regrette qu'il ait ce type de relation. Parfois, il aimerait que Cana voit en lui plus qu'un rival.

* * *

Scandale

Fried était quelqu'un de réfléchi. Enfin, il était habituellement quelqu'un de réfléchi. Néanmoins lorsqu'il avait vu les journaux du matin qui titraient allégrement : Laxus et Mirajane : le couple le plus tendance de Magnolia bientôt la fin ? et La relation lesbienne du mannequin Mirajane Strauss avec une photo de Mirajane et Angel qui se tenaient la main, il avait aussitôt acheté toutes les éditions.

Rétrospectivement, et après être rentré chez lui avec tous les magazines, il avait fini par se dire que c'était totalement idiot. Après tout, quelqu'un était certainement déjà passé avant lui dans le magasin. Et ce magasin-là n'était pas le seul qui vendait ce genre d'information. Il était techniquement impossible qu'il puisse les faire tous pour acheter tous les magazines existant. Le seul résultat qu'il obtiendrait en agissant ainsi était de vider en grande partie son portefeuille.

Dépité et impuissant, il fit disparaître les journaux dans un grand feu de joie et pria pour que la serveuse survive au scandale. Il eut également une pensée pour Laxus qui était désormais la risée de Magnolia.

Le lendemain matin, tous les journaux parlaient de la guerre et l'aventure de la belle mage était reléguée aux oubliettes.


	3. Chapter 3

_La troisième semaine ) du 15 juillet au 21_

 _Il n'y a que 6 drabbles car un des thèmes ne m'inspirait pas vraiment mais il se peut que je réussisse quand même à l'écrire plus tard. On verra_

* * *

 **Inévitable**

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré la mage de la pluie, Grey avait finit par se rendre compte d'une chose. Malgré tous ses efforts, toutes ses cachettes, tous les conseils de Cana sur les déguisements, Jubia finissait toujours par le trouver.

Elle était inévitable, exactement comme l'immense rocher au milieu de la rivière, le dragon devant la tour de la princesse ou la bêtise du personnage principal masculin des romans de Lucy.

Alors pour avoir enfin la paix, il allait devoir vraiment se creuser la tête ou demander à Mirajane.

Et ainsi fut lancer la mission Trouver un petit ami à Jubia.

 **Avenir**

Cherry avait toujours su que son avenir serait dicté par son cœur. Un jour, elle rencontrerait l'homme de sa vie et tout deviendrait simple. Elle le suivrait, quoiqu'il fasse, où qu'il aille.

Et puis elle avait rencontré Ren.

Il n'aimait pas qu'elle parle de futur commun, s'échappait dès qu'on parlait de responsabilités…

Elle aurait pu croire qu'elle ne lui était rien.

Seulement, il y avait les fleurs sur son oreiller le matin, le café déjà préparé, les places de cinéma, les baisers volés, les rendez-vous surprises…

Bref, tout un tas de petits détails qui renforçait son désir d'un lendemain commun.

 **Adolescence**

Sherria et Wendy avait le même âge.

Mais elles n'étaient pas née la même année et parfois la plus vieille en souffrait.

Wendy avait perdue sept ans de sa vie.

On lui avait pris son adolescence, la lui avait volé pour ne lui laisser que l'apparence d'une gamine.

La plupart du temps, elle semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Après tout, elle aurait peut-être dû mourir ce jour-là.

Mais, parfois, parfois, elle observait Sting ou Rogue qui était né la même année qu'elle et la jeune fille ne pouvait empêcher les regrets de s'envahir.

Seule Sherria parvenait alors à la dérider.

 **"Ul"**

Il la croisera dans la rue et saura qui elle est avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Elle lui ressemble tellement…

Alors sans un mot, il l'emmènera doucement à la terasse d'un café et commandera pour eux deux bières. Ils se regarderont un long moment sans rien dire, sirotant quelques gouttes de leur boisson.

Ultear brisera le silence la première :

« Je n'étais jamais venue ici, c'est joli

\- Oui, c'est vraiment un coin sympa. »

Après ça ils évoqueront les lieux qu'ils ont visités, leurs boissons préférés, les coutumes étranges.

Vers dix-huit heures ils se quitteront en souriant. Ils ne se prometteront rien.

Pourtant, il y aura encore de nombreux après-midi passé à discuter de tout et de rien autour d'un verre. Et au fur et à mesure, ils cesseront de se considérer comme des étrangers.

Quand Ultear évoquera Lyon, elle dira : mon ami. Et Lyon fera pareil quand il parlera d'Ultear.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Jubia acceptera la demande en mariage du jeune homme et il demandera à Ultear de devenir son témoin.

Elle acceptera bien sûr, ils sont tellement proches.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qu'ils n'évoqueront jamais ensemble, un seul nom…

Ul.

 **Force**

Natsu et Gajeel ne brillaient habituellement pas par leur intelligence. Enfin surtout Natsu, Gajeel était moins bête qu'on aurait pu le croire et savait se montrer excellent dans des missions d'infiltrations.

Néanmoins quand les deux chasseurs de dragons se trouvaient au même endroit, leur niveau de bêtise devenait encore plus élevée et ils ne songeaient qu'à prouver qu'ils étaient plus fort l'autres.

Et pour faire la démonstration de leurs talents, ils se lançaient des paris tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres qui se finissaient généralement par une grosse destruction des environs et la colère des habitants du lieu.

 **Réconfort**

Les premiers jours avaient été durs, surtout pour Meldy. Ultear avait toujours été comme une mère pour elle.

De son côté, Gerard avait appris à apprécier la jeune femme pendant ces sept années passées ensemble. Son intelligence, sa façon de le taquiner, ses yeux pleins de regrets quand elle parlait de sa mère ou de ses frères d'adoption… À lui aussi, elle manquait.

Mais il avait fini par se ressaissir, il avait survécu alors qu'il croyait Erza morte, et Ultear malgré toutes ses qualités n'auraient jamais autant d'importance que la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu.

Dès lors, il s'était donné au maximum pour aider Meldy à surmonter sa perte. Ils avaient consolidés leur liens, appris à se considérer comme un frère et une sœur et à ne pas se quitter trop longtemps.

Quand la plus jeune allait trop mal, Gerard lui offrait un cookie et lui racontait une histoire. Le plus souvent c'était ses propres aventures. Parfois, il se laissait aller à lui conter les légendes de son enfance, celle qu'on lui avait raconté avant de le capturer.

Peu à peu, Meldy séchait ses larmes. Puis, fatiguée, elle s'endormait entre ses bras, plus fragile que jamais.

Ils y arriveraient pourtant.


End file.
